Zhu Li, Opal y Bolin se besan en una cama
by Elmund9
Summary: No hay parejas u ot3 imposibles en lok. Zhu Li tras ser engañada por Varrick va a casa de Opal y Bolin y una cosa lleva a la otra. Así que opalxbolinxzhuli.


**Acabo de recordar que ks fue muy sutil, súper sutil. Como una mota de polvo. Así que usando mi mejor graduación de googles de shippeo vi algunas escenas en una nueva luz...Opal rescatando a Bolin que estaba rescatando a Zhu Li era obviamente un sutil desarrollo de la primera pareja poligoma en un show de niños :p; así que aquí esta un fic para ellos tres.**

Zhu Li no podía creerlo, Varrick la estaba engañando con Raiko. Ambos habían jurado que solamente eran relaciones sin amor ni compromiso. Por lo menos Raiko tubo suficiente sentido común para admitir que el razonamiento era indecente y fallaba en cualquier estandar de la sociedad.

Había aceptado casarse con Varrick para tener una relación estable de solamente dos personas, no más verlo besando a Ginger o coqueteando con la o el recepcionista.

Sin embargo, después de haberle aventado a los dos patanes una lampara y salir corriendo se encontraba demasiado cansada.

Sin saber como llegó a la casa de Bolin, Opal le abrió la puerta amablemente y la escuchó mientras lloraba en su regazo. Bolin llegó un poco después y las encontró a las dos en medio de un apasionado beso.

Él, como buen caballero espero a que terminaran y preguntó el motivo de tan extrema muestra de afecto.

Zhu Li solamente reacciono de nuevo después de besar a Bolin. Opal los miraba extrañada desde el sillón.

Sin embargo el la miraba con sus bellos ojos verdes y una sonrisa picara en la cara, devolviendo el beso mientras abrazaba la espalda baja de Zhu Li, y ella tubo que admitir que Bolin besaba mejor que ningún otro hombre, con maestría y sin señal de torpeza.

Después del beso platicaron, mientras se desvetian uno al otro. Después de todo ese era el ritual de Opal y Bolin al que Zhu Li era invitada en ese momento.

Si Varrick la había engañado ella haría lo mismo y que fuera con dos personas tan maravillosas, que arriesgaron su vida por ella sin parpadear, daba a todo un toque de cuento de hadas.

Bolin agarró sus piernas y la cargo hasta la cama, con Opal siguiendoles detrás.

Jamás se había sentido tan completa en su vida que cuando Bolin la tomo como mujer y por su vista nublosa podía ver a Opal, la cual hacia ruidos desde el otro extremo de la cama. Al finalizar se sentía cansada, pero aun así pudo sentir como la otra mujer se acostaba a su lado, y luego ver como Bolin, que aun tenía energías, ir hacia la joven maestra aire y desde ese punto verlos unirse y separase varias veces, ambos gritando deliciosamente. Esta vez Bolin al terminar callo cansado en medio de ellas, cabeza abajo, ambas llevaron sus manos a la fuerte espalda de él y en ese momento sus manos se tocaron.

Los dos pares de ojos verdes se miraron y hubo un entendimiento en ellas dos. Esto que sentían por la otra y por Bolin era real.

* * *

Ella volvió con Varrick al día siguiente, seguirian casados y se presenrarian ante la sociedad como una respetable pareja y ambos mantendrian relacionanes entre ellos y otras personas, solamente serían discretos en ello, el otro no debía enterarse quien era o no el o los amante.

* * *

Bolin era un amante con fuerza y vigor que podía hacer sentir a Asami y a Opal mujeres la misma noche, aunque había veces que Opal pedía intimidad marital y Zhu Li no podía ni mirar.

Opal era suave y gentil, aceptando cada gesto de Zhu Li y a veces besando sus labios o cuello, lanzando miradas amables a Bolin que las miraba a la distancia y cuando no aguantaba más se arrojaba sobre una de las dos, dejando a la otra la espera de la segunda vuelta.

A Zhu Li le gustaba ser la segunda y sentirse elevar por cada gesto o gemido de los otros dos y ser liberada por las firmes acciones de Bolin.

* * *

Si Zhu Lo era honesta no sabia de quien se había embarazado, si de su esposo o el mejor amante del mundo, que cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada la abrazo y alzo en frente de todo el mundo sin que nadie sospechara nada.

* * *

Fue solamente durante el embarazo de Opal que Zhu Li disfrutó de Bolin sin la intervención de su otra amante, y la inventora adoro la atención, su cuerpo de señora seguía siendo venerado con la misma pasión que Bolin le dedicaba a la suave Opal, la bella mujer que se acostaba hasta que acababan al lado de quien estuviera menos pegajoso y los despertaba por las mañana para que Zhu Li volviera al lado de Varrick y su pequeño hijo de ojos verdes.

* * *

Varrick murió sin saber quienes eran los amantes de Zhu Li y su hijo jamás sospecho que su mejor amigo, el hijo de Opal, era su hermano. Nadie miró con extrañeza que ella se mudara con una pareja de amigos tan cercanos tras su viudez. Incluso aunque los tres estaban viejos y Bolin había perdido vigor su relación era más fuerte que nunca debido a los años de alegrías y tristezas compartidos.

El lazo que los única desde que ambos le habían salvado la vida seguía fuerte dirigiendo su amor. Y ella estaba contenta por esto

 **fin**

* * *

 **Listo. Espero que se hayan divertido con este OT3 como yo. Si ya digo que lo mejor de ks es que no hay ninguna pareja que no tenga sentido en el canon, y uno tiene que aprovecharse y dejar volar su imaginación.**

 **Por cierto, esto que escribí de Zhu Li (y Varrick) de engañar a la pareja es malo. Engañar es una muestra de falta de amor. Así que amense y no dejen que les pongan el cuerno.**

 **Se agradecen los comentarios, correcciones y criticas. Gracias por leer.**


End file.
